Desperate Measures
by NewExtremeEra
Summary: Marshall and Fionna share a heated evening


Fionna sat on the bed in her apartment, she was approaching a major revelation in the book she was reading and nothing could distract her.

Fionna bit her nails then turned the next page. She curled her toes and tapped her foot repeatedly on the plush comforter, anxious to find out. Just then Marshall entered their bedroom. He crawled ovet next to Fionna with a playful smirk on his face. He then sat behind Fionna and began masaging her shoulders. "Mmm Fi, your so tense." She nodded ignoring Marshall completely. He noticed this then moved to a more sensual part of her body. Marshall pecked the back of Fionna neck. He placed kisses on the crook of her neck and then down to her back, pushing off her camisole strap. Marshall wrapped his arms around her petite body and pulled her closer. She could feel his on coming erection poke her bum, but ignored it and tried not to moan knowing it was exactly what Marshall wanted to hear. Fionna felt her ear being nibbled on, Marshall brushed strands of her silky blonde hair away, "I'm hungry, Fionna." He cooed. Fionna's face flushed a deep red, for the first time Fionna's eyes left the page and focused on the door, if only she could get away from Marshall. She shook the thought from her head and turned the page. "Later Marshall, I'm kinda busy." He stopped nibbling. "But I've been busy with band stuff all week and I wanna put some meanings to the songs I sing." Fionna blushed slightly, she knew Marshall's song were of heavy sexual activity and loved it when he sang them.

After hearing no a response from Fionna, he got up off the bed, Fionna inwardly sighed, when she was about to turn the next page Marshall snatched the book out of her hands and closed it. Before Fionna could mutter any protests he pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. "Finally."

He said before kissing her neck ravenously, Fionna squirmed beneath him, soon she let her eyes flutter close, she wanted Marshall. While he devoured her neck his hair tickled her face and his erection grew. Marshall pulled away,"Moan for me baby." He said. Fionna bit her lip and her cheeks grew red. She was holding back her moans. Marshall placed his hands on her bum. He lifted Fionna up making her feel the true depth if his entire erection.

"Mm-ah" Fionna released. She clenched on to Marshall's back. "What was that?" Marshall asked pressing Fionna in deeper. Her nails dug into Marshall's back and he put her back onto the bed.

Fionna starred into Marshall's dark green eyes, she saw the look of lust. Fionna's legs were open, giving Marshall an open chance for satifying his hunger. Unfortunately she didnt close them in time, he lowered his mouth, "M-Marshall, aw fuck, just wai-" Marshall kissed down her inner thigh he brought his palm up to Fionna's center and massaged it causing fionna to buck her hips. Marshall let two fingers run up and down her making her wet. He then plunged them in making Fionna gasp. "Oh Fuck!" Once she became slighly at ease with the feeling Marshall removed his fingers and dove his tongue in without hesitation. "Fuck Marshall!" Fionna's eyes began to water, she grew wetter from the constant flicking of Marshall's tongue. Marshall placed his hands on Fionna's hips and began to suck her clit, her eyes began to water and her body heated tremendously.

"Mmmmm- ahh Marsh-ahh" Marshall lighly flicked his tongue on her clit tasting more of Fionna's juices. He pulled his tongue out, "Do you want me to stop I'm not hungry anymore." Fionna shook her head and grabbed Marshall's hands and placed them on her breasts. Marshall smiled, "What do you want me to do?" Fionna let go of Marshall's hands while he continued to rub her. "I want you to fuck me." She said lowly. Marshall leaned in to her neck and began kissing it. "Are you sure, I can get that book for you?"

"No! I need you!" She felt Marshall hummed against her sending shock waves through her body. "Fionna are you sure?" He asked.

Fionna groaned, "Fuck it." She said and pushed Marshall off of her. She climbed on top of him while still on the bed, and yanked off Marshall's bottoms then hers.

Fionna put her small hands on his shoulders and thrusted her hips, feeling the full penetration she needed to heal her of the infectious feeling Marshall left her with. Fionna began to slow down knowing it would irritate Marshall more she held marshall down and pumped even slower, she felt Marshall's member inside her taking over her body. "Mmm " she groaned. Marshall grew anxious, "Fionna mmm Fionna faster- h-harder." She smiled. Marshall thrusted his hips, making Marshall's member travel farther inside her. "Mmmmmm" Fionna bit her lip to hold back screaming Marshall's name. Her grip on Marshall loosened. For a brief second she felt nothing, the next thing she new she was being dominated by Marshall.

Marshall's hardened member brushed her inner thigh, he dragged it up Fionna's center, brushing her clit, she scratched Marshall's back causing him to enter rougher than usual. The first few thrusts Fionna took with ease letting out the occasional moan but when he picked up speed she could not control her moans and screams.

Fionna's body was in a state of nirvana, she felt Marshall hit every point in her body, all of the spots that made her moan and scream his name. She felt Marshall begin to leak, "Inside me, cum inside me." She said with desperation.

Marshall looked unsure, "A-Are you sure Fi?" Fionna pulled his face to hers and collided thier lips, she kissed him fiercely. "Yes baby, I need you." Marshall and Fionna deep thrusted each other, the friction caused her to shout

moans that could be heard throughout the entire apartment building but she didnt care.

"Best sex ever."

"That goes without being said."

Marshall tilted Fionna's chin up, he kissed her gently. "I know what makes you scream my name now."


End file.
